This invention relates to an apparatus for remotely operating the output terminals of copying machines or the like during self-diagnosis, and more particularly to an apparatus for remotely operating the output terminals of a copying machine or the like during self-diagnosis in which a specified output terminal (or component) can be started and stopped not only by means of a front panel but also by means of remote operating means provided near the output terminals.
In maintenance and inspection or repair of a copying machine, it is common to individually operate components (or output terminals such as motors, relays and lamps) irrespective of the their normal interdependent operation so that they are subjected to self-diagnosis according to an inspection program which is stored in advance. A conventional self-diagnosis method, which is applied to a copying machine, will be briefly described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a cpying machine which is controlled by a computer. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 designates a CPU (central processing unit); 2, a ROM (read-only memory); 3, a RAM (random access memory); 4, an input port; and 5, an output port.
Further in FIG. 1, reference numeral 6 designates a common bus connecting the CPU 1, the ROM 2, the RAM 3, the input port 4 and the output port 5 to one another; 10, a copying machine body which is connected through the input port 4 and the output port 5 to a computer section (consisting of the CPU 1, the ROM 2, the RAM 3, etc.); and 10A, the front panel of the copying machine body 10.
In self-diagnosing, the operating mode of the copying machine is changed from a copying mode to a self-diagnosis mode by operating switches (not shown) provided on the front panel or in another suitable location. The keys and switches on the front panel 10A display a self-diagnosis mode, specify parts to be inspected (i.e. output terminals such as motors, relays, lamps, etc.), start or stop the specified parts and display the states of these parts.
In general, a ten-key array is used to specify parts to be inspected, a copy start key and copy stop key are used to respectively start and stop those parts, and various display lamps and number-of-sheet display units are employed to display the states of the tested parts. In association with this, a self-diagnosis program which has been stored in the ROM 2 is called out and executed by operating the keys on the front panel. In performing the self-diagnosis of a copying machine or the like as described above, in the case of a relatively small copying machine or the like, how the specified parts actually operate can be confirmed while operating the keys and the switches on the front panel 10A. However, in the case of a relatively large copying machine or the like, there may be a considerable distance between the front panel 10A and the machine body 10 and a shielding material may be provided therebetween. Accordingly, it is sometimes difficult to confirm how the specified parts actually operate while operating the keys and the switches on the front panel 10A.
Especially when a specified part is operated for only a very short period of time, it may be impossible for one person to confirm the operation.